Sakuya Izayoi/RicePigeon's second version
While still retaining her signature knife-oriented moveset, the ''Incident Zero take on Sakuya bears more of a rushdown-oriented gameplay. To sweeten the deal, Sakuya seems to have taken a page out of Bang Shishigami's style and now possesses autoguard attacks that allow her to teleport before resuming her actions. While Sakuya can put on the pressure, she lacks individual damage output, which can be helped or hindered depending on the alignment chosen.'' ) |Image = File:RPSakuya2-port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Sakuya is a five-button character using the buttons for her attacks, with acting a 4th Normal attack that possess special properties. The function of differs depending on which "alignment" Sakuya chooses at the beginning of the match; Type-A alignment allows to act as a Guilty Gear-styled Burst, which deals no damage but allows Sakuya to gain 1000 Power on hit; Type-B alignment turns into either a launching Burst attack or an Alpha Counter if performed with , while the Type-C alignment turns into a Roman Cancel, allowing Sakuya to prematurely cancel the animation of most of her attacks. Depending on the alignment that Sakuya chooses at the beginning of the match, several alignment-specific mechanics become available to her that involve the use of her Spirit Meter; the method of filling up the Spirit Meter is dependent on which alignment Sakuya chooses. When using Type-A, Sakuya's Spirit Meter is filled slowly over time, as well as receiving damage. Sakuya is able to perform a Bomb using , which consumes the entire Spirit Meter. Sakuya can also access Spell Trance once she acquires 2000 Power, which allows her to use her Hypers for a fraction of their normal Power cost, but gradually drains her Power over time; if Sakuya's Spirit Meter is full during this time, Sakuya can also perform "Phantom Blood of the Flawless Maid", but will consume her entire Spirit Meter and ends Spell Trance. If Type-B is selected, Sakuya can perform a Just Defend by blocking an attack at a very frame specific moment; this will fill her Spirit Gauge by a small amount. Selecting Type-B will also change Sakuya's grounded forward run into a dash; while this only travels a limited distance and cannot be extended or jumped out of, it grants Sakuya with projectile invincibility during the forward movement, and allows her to gain a small amount of Spirit for each projectile "grazed" in this manner. While blocking, a Guard Cancel Counter can be performed at the cost of 25% of her Spirit Gauge. Sakuya can also perform a Bomb with , but now has different properties; Bombs in this alignment will only use 50% of the Spirit Meter and will launch an opponent on hit; unlike the Type-A alignment, Bombs in Type-B can be cancelled into from any Normal attack. In this alignment, "Phantom Blood of the Flawless Maid" can be performed with 1000 Power and at least 50% Spirit Meter, and will consume all available Spirit on use, but it's damage will be directly proportional to the amount consumed. Alternatively, Sakuya can enter Spell Rage with at least 50% Spirit, which will increase all damage dealt by 15% for a limited time. If the Type-C alignment is chosen, the Spirit Meter increased whenever Sakuya performs any type of forward movement or deals damage to the opponent, and can also perform up to two air dashes per jump instead of one. Sakuya can prematurely cancel the animation of any non-throw attack and immediately return to an idle state at the cost of 50% of her Spirit Meter, allowing her to either extend combos or make normally unsafe moves unpunishable. With 1000 Power, Sakuya can also activate Spell Overdrive, which grants her a time-limited buff that not only allows her to jump cancel many of her ground Normals, but also allows her to cancel her Normals into her Normals, at the expense of some damage. Sakuya can also perform any of her Hypers besides "Phantom Blood of the Flawless Maid" free of Power cost, but immediately causes the mode to end on use. While Sakuya possesses some projectiles, the majority of her gameplay is focused on rushdown, as evidenced not only by her fast walk and dash speeds, but also a number of moves that move her forward on use. Of special note is Sakuya's attacks, all of which possess exactly one hit of Armor during their startup, further assisting Sakuya's rushdown style of gameplay; additionally, if Sakuya is hit by an attack during the armored phases of these attacks, pressing will allow Sakuya to teleport different distances across the stage before completing the rest of the attack, allowing for her to not only close the distance but to also create ambiguous cross-ups in the right situations. While Sakuya can normally only have one set each of Magic Star Sword and Square Ricochet, activating "Sakuya's World" can allow her to bypass this limit; in addition, Sakuya's other Hypers will not cost any Power to use while "Sakuya's World" is active, but will instead decrease the amount of time remaining before the timestop ends. To offset these advantages, Sakuya's damage output on most of her attacks tend to be lower than most other characters, and has no true Reversal Attack outside of her attacks and Wound Sign "Inscribed Red Soul", the latter of which costs Power to use. Sakuya benefits greatly from the Type-B alignment, which grants her with both a Guard Cancel and a time-limited damage buff in Spell Rage, allowing for her to compensate for her weaknesses; alternatively, the Type-A alignment can also assist in Sakuya's rushdown gameplay by providing her with a Crush Attack to break an opponent's guard. Due to Sakuya's already great mobility, combo potential, and low damage output, she gains very little benefit from the Type-C alignment. While Sakuya does appear to have A.I.-related coding in the character's files, it is not used and instead uses M.U.G.E.N's default A.I. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Cannot be cancelled into from Normals Uses 100% Spirit Meter Gains 25% Spirit Meter on hit Gains 1000 Power on hit|}} |On hit: On block: Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Uses 500 Power|}} | Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 50% Spirit Meter|}} during blockstun| Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 25% Spirit Meter|}} / + | Grounded version: Aerial version: during armor hitstun to Teleport|}} during Sakuya's Stopwatch armor hitstun| |}} | |}} | |}} | |}} | and versions: version: |}} 'Hypers' | Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use Projectiles disappear if Sakuya is hit|}} | Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Only usable if Type-A or Type-B Alignments are selected prior to match Type-A Alignment: Can only be used during Spell Trance, Uses 100% Spirit Meter, reduces Power to 0, ends Spell Trance on use Type-B Alignment: Requires 50% Spirit Meter, uses 1000 Power, consumes all available Spirit Meter on use, damage scales with amount of Spirit Meter consumed|}} 'Others' / just before blockstun|Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Negates damage taken Gains 30 Spirit|}} during attack animation|Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Returns Sakuya to idle state Uses Spirit Meter|}} or | Direction varies between and |}} |Only usable if Type-A Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 2000 Power Gradually reduces Power to 0 Reduces Power cost of Hypers to 250 Ends when Power reaches 0 or if "Phantom Blood of Flawless Maid" is used Cannot be used while "Sakuya's World" is active|}} |Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 50% Spirit Meter Consumes all available Spirit Meter on use Increases damage dealt by 20% Duration dependent on how much Spirit Meter is consumed Cannot be used while "Sakuya's World" is active|}} |Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power All Normals gain and all Hypers cost 0 Power for 8 seconds All Normals gain ability to cancel into Normals Reduces damage dealt by attacks by 15% Changes Spirit Meter cost of Dash Cancel to 33% Ends after 8 seconds or if any Hyper is used Cannot be used while "Sakuya's World" is active|}} |Stops all movement of opponents and teammates Requires 1000 Power Reduces Power to 0 Duration dependent on amount of Power used Cannot be used while Spell Trance, Spell Rage, or Spell Overdrive are active|}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPSakuya2pal3.png|1,3 (Koakuma's colors) |File:RPSakuya2pal4.png|1,4 (Sakuya's Curiosities of Lotus Asia colors) |File:RPSakuya2pal5.png|1,5 (Hong Meiling's colors) |File:RPSakuya2pal6.png|1,6 (Remilia Scarlet's colors) |File:RPSakuya2pal7.png|1,7 (EX Sakuya's colors) |File:RPSakuya2pal8.png|1,8 (Hisui's colors) |File:RPSakuya2pal9.png|1,9 (Mech-Hisui's colors) |File:RPSakuya2pal10.png|1,10 (Yuri's colors) |File:RPSakuya2pal11.png|1,11 (Dio Brando's Phantom Blood colors) |File:RPSakuya2pal12.png|1,12 (Dio Brando's Stardust Crusaders colors) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Mugen (無限) Sakuya Izayoi (Incident Zero style) arcade mode Smoke072's Mugen Sakuya's Galaxy Trivia *The majority of system mechanics available in the Type-A, Type-B, and Type-C alignments are borrowed from various other fighting games; **Type-A's Bomb mechanic and Spirit gauge heavily resemble the Gold Burst from the Guilty Gear series, while Spell Trance heavily resembles Shadow Frenzy from Persona 4: Arena. **Type-B's Spirit gauge and Last Word mechanics are heavily inspired by Street Fighter 4's Revenge Gauge. The ability to Just Defend and Guard Cancel are both taken from Garou: Mark of the Wolves and Street Fighter Alpha, respectively. Type-B's Bomb mechanic behaves similar to One More! Burst from Persona 4: Arena, while Spell Rage resembles a similar powerup found in the N-Groove of Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. The behavior of Type-B's grounded forward dash is inspired by the Graze mechanic found in the Touhou Project fighting game spinoffs, starting with Immaterial and Missing Power. **Type-C's Spirit Gauge and Dash Cancel both behave very similar to Guilty Gear's Tension Gauge and Roman Cancel mechanics, respectively, with the latter also taking inspiration from Street Fighter 4's Focus Attack Dash Cancel mechanic. Spell Overdrive borrows aspects from both Street Fighter Alpha 2's Custom Combo system and The King of Fighters 2002 Ultimate Match's MAX Mode mechanic. *The three alignments were originally going to be called "Shinto", "Buddhist", and "Taoist" to keep with the Touhou Project's theme of eastern religions, but were later named Type-A, Type-B, and Type-C, respectively, due to a lack of a proper Taoist representative. *Carrying on from Sakuya traditionally being compared to Dio Brando due to both being knife & dagger users capable of stopping time, Sakuya contains other references to Dio and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure besides just palettes: ** When selecting Sakuya's 11th or 12th palettes, both of which are based on Dio Brando, Sakuya will use an alternate idle stance animation that more closely resembles Dio's idle animation from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. **Animation 18120 in Sakuya's AIR file, which bears a resemblance to DIO's infamous "WRYYYY" pose, is unused; however, based on the accompanying text comment "DIO Winpose", it was likely intended to be triggered with the use of palettes 11 and 12, both of which correspond to Dio. **Sakuya's Phantom Blood of the Flawless Maid Hyper directly references Phantom Blood, the title of the first arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. The execution of this Hyper also closely resembles DIO's Shinei! Special from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, which is itself based on an attack DIO uses against Noriaki Kakyoin during the final chapters of Stardust Crusaders. The internal coding of this Hyper also directly references dialogue spoken by DIO when using the aforementioned attack. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Custom Combo Category:Characters with a Roman Cancel Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Forward Run Category:Characters with a Just Defend Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2018 }}